Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Valentine's Day is Coming". Plot (Seven days later after the events of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover from the defeat of Herbert P. Bear in Club Penguin Island, Mumble and his friends are celebrating with the Penguin species, The Elephant Seals, and The Krills named Bill and Will. Everyone is excited for the water to unfroze since Happy Feet Two. A fish was swimming in the ocean at midnight.) *Narrator: Have you heard of Valentine's Day with the love of your heart? You will find out of something lonely. (Underwater, Bill and Will are taking a walk to Antarctica) *Bill: Will, how long are we gonna take to get there because of the water? *Will: I don't know and we don't want to get eaten by a penguin since we we're walking for the Food Chain. *Bill: Well i hate that. *Will: *looks at a wet paper* Bill Look! There is a paper from Antarctica that is wet and broken. *Bill: Oh my god. (Bill and Will went up to the water to see a rinker paper that is wet and Bill read the message) *Bill: It says, "Valentine's Day at Antarctica. Starting Tomorrow." WHAT? THERE ALIENS COMING AND WE HAVE TO HIDE! *Will: OH NO WE'RE DOOMED AND LET'S GO SOMEWHERE TO HIDE. (Bill and Will we're running fast to hide from the Aliens. The screen changes to Penguin-Land on the next morning and the music "Let's Hear It for the Boy by Deniece Williams" begins to play. Gloria was about to sing.) "My baby, he don't talk sweet He ain't got much to say But he loves me, loves me, loves me I know that he loves me anyway And maybe he don't dress fine But I don't really mind Cause every time he pulls me near'' I just wanna cheer" (The Chours join along with Gloria singing) "Let's hear it for the boy Oh, let's give the boy a hand Let's hear it for my baby You know you gotta understand Oh, maybe he's no Penguin But he's my lovin' one-man show Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy" (Norma Jean begin to take on) "My baby may not be rich He's watchin' every dime But he loves me, loves me, loves me We always have a real good time And maybe he sings off-key But that's alright by me, yeah 'Cause what he does, he does so well Makes me wanna yell" (The Chours join along again with Norma Jean and Gloria) "Let's hear it for the boy Oh, let's give the boy a hand Let's hear it for my baby You know you gotta understand Oh, maybe he's no Penguin But he's my lovin' one-man show Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy" *Noah: 'Cause every time he pulls me near. I just wanna cheer. (The Chours sing all together) "Let's hear it for the boy Oh, let's give the boy a hand Let's hear it for my baby You know you gotta understand Oh, maybe he's no Penguin But he's my lovin' one-man show Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy (Let's hear it for the boy) Let's hear it for my man (Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man... (Let's hear it for the boy) (Let's hear it for my babe) (Let's hear it for the boy) Let's hear it for my man, yeah... (Let's hear it for my babe) (Let's hear it for the boy) Pull yourself together (Let's hear it for my babe) (Let's hear it for the boy) Whoa, let's hear it for my boy (Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man (Let's hear it for the boy) (Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man" (After the song end, everyone begins to cheer for everyone in Penguin-Land) *Erik: That was awesome. Atticus, do you like it? *Atticus: Yes and we are cheering for Mumble since we got our time machine to travel somewhere. *Bo: I wonder how love is gonna be? *Erik: It's about the love. *Atticus: What Love? *Erik: If you have a soul mate, that would be part of your heartsong. (At 10am) *Erik: What a beautiful day. *Atticus: So, what's exciting? *Erik: Drinking hot coco. *Atticus: Um......... that would be poison. What about snow cones? *Erik: Yeah! I love snow cones. *Bo: Ooh, that would be nice to have those colors. *Erik: Yeah. (At night) *Erik: *sleeping* I want some love from- (A pink comet was rising though the sky) *Erik: Wow! Mom! Dad! *Mumble: *sleepy* What? *Gloria: Just go to bed. *Erik: But......i? (They returned to bed and the next day, a large crowd was talking about the pink comet that has arrive last night) *Noah: Guys, that pink comet dosen't exist! *Maurice: I saw in the sky but it went somewhere. *Erik: Guys, it's true. I saw it yesterday. *Elder 1: He's telling the truth. *Elder 2: What is it about? *???: I'll explain. (Ramón and Carmen appear going into the crowd and meet Erik) *Erik: Ramón? *Ramón: Erik, that comet was a fake or something, it can provide love. *Erik: I saw it yesterday at night. *Ramón: *music plays* Don't you ever wonder what's out there? *singing* "Beyond the Forbidden Shore Out past the smallest light that's twinkling You cannot even have an inkling Of what is going on For example, there's this enormous black-''"'' *Carmen: No, let me take a guess. *singing* "''Ahem, ''Beyond the Forbidden Shore Out where the darkness is the scariest Out where the beings are the rariest Past the edge of dawn" (Erik, Carmen and Ramón were teleported into space with a comet going though and learning how it's done) *Ramón: *singing* "There's so much more to everything Than anyone supposes" *Carmen: *singing* "The answers lay inside your dreams And underneath your beaks" (Far from the crowd, Bo was with Atticus) *Bo: *singing* "Beyond the Forbidden Shore The place in every is dusty The killer whales are underwater I trust what my eyes can see By the aliens" *Memphis: You know something about aliens? *Mumble: Yeah, they try stealing our fish for the rest of their days. *Norma Jean: Oh Boy, what is your son doing there? *Mumble: Talking with my best friend Ramón and my new friend Carmen. *Memphis: Carmen? I know her. She was in my high school in the last five years while working as a teacher. *Mumble: And i was being attacked by skuas along with Boss Skua. *Erik: *singing* "Beyond the Forbidden Shore Think of the things that we could see there Oh, how I wish that we could be there All of my friends and me" *Ramón and Carmen: *singing* "If ice can fall, and skuas can fly And mountains break apart We can set our sights beyond the sky" *Erik, Atticus and Bo: Or maybe even higher. Beyond. (As the camera zooms up to the space, the planets, the rocks, and the whole dimension cycle from the universe, it goes back to Erik's eye by moving the camera to Penguin-Land) *Ramón: Beyond the Forbidden Shore. *Erik, Atticus and Bo: The Forbidden Shore. *Ramón: Trust in your own imagination. *Ramón and Carmen: *singing* "You are a part of the creation "Of all that lies beyond The Forbidden Shore" *Erik, Atticus and Bo: The Forbidden Shore. *All together: Beyond. (The song ends) *Gloria: How beautiful. *Mumble: The Forbidden Shore is not foggy anymore? *Ramón: At least, the comet that was flying over the continent was a Heart Stone. *Everyone: *shocked* *Erik: Heart Stone? *Ramón: Yes, the most powerful stone that can make people lose their souls. Since the mating season, someone dropped an egg. *Memphis: It was me! *Ramón: Memphis?! How could you! Don't listen to the ghost freak! *Erik: Who is the ghost? *Ramón: The penguin name is "Glory the Love God". He change everyone hearts but not your heartsongs. (An emperor penguin similar to Mumble was watching the conversation as he sneaked to the plains) *Ramón: The Forbidden Shore! It was spotted there! *Mumble: Your right about this Ramón. Ruining your days is the true. *Carmen: The love god has to be stopped. *Noah: Right! As soon as possible, we will have everything back to normal. (In the forbidden shore, the heart stone was landed from yesterday as it cracks and appears to be Glory, an adelie penguin with heaven wings flying though the sky. In Snow Hill Island) *Shippo: Dad, you mentioned that your brother is in a new home named Penguin-Land. Since Emperor-Land is destroyed by the iceberg, everyone was taking about the Heart Stone that crashed to the Forbidden Shore. Should we get your brother's attention? *Phoenix: I think we should, son. I saw their conversation today around 9am. *Shippo: Come on, bring mommy with us. *Phoenix: Okay. Catherine, i would like to meet someone in Penguin-Land. *Catherine: Okay, i'm coming with you. *Phoenix: Let's get going. '''TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories